Belly Fury
by Major144
Summary: Camille as acquired a powerful jewel that makes her stronger. Lilly confronts her, but gets beaten and vored. Can Lilly escape from Camille's stomach and help her friends defeat Camille?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Belly

Belly Fury  
Chapter 1 Welcome to the Belly.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lilly was training upstairs in the training room of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria. RJ was watching TV up there to. Lilly was practicing some moves on a punching bag when she heard a loud burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrppppppppppppppp!"  
Lilly turned to RJ.  
"Was that you?" She asked.  
"No it was the TV I'm watching this cool burping contest.  
Lilly went over to watch. On the TV there was a man and a woman. The man burped first.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppp!" He burped.  
The woman walked up and burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp pppppppppppp!" She burped.  
"That's just gross. I think I'll go for a walk." Said Lilly as she left the room.  
She went outside the pizzeria and went for a walk.

Meanwhile at Dai Shi's palace Camille was hatching an evil plan. She had just found a bright red jewel the size of her fist that contained great power. It was called the Dragon's Fire. With this she would destroy the power rangers for her master. But where to put the jewel on she couldn't really ware it. It would be exposed to attack! Then she came up with a great idea. She cast a few protective spells and levitation spell on the jewel. She then out her long tongue out around the jewel and brought into her mouth and swallowed it.  
GULP!  
The jewel went into her stomach and levitated above her stomach juices. Flit the fly who lived in her stomach looked up curiously at the jewel.  
"That sure isn't food." He said as he flew up to investigate the jewel.  
As he got close a burst of red lightning came out and hit him.  
"Ow!" Shouted Flit as he was knocked back. "Fine I won't bother you!" He said.  
Outside the stomach Camille felt a huge burst of energy. She felt incredible. Like nothing could stop her.  
"Time to test these powers out." She said as she teleported out of the palace.

Lilly was in the park walking, when she heard some people screaming. She looked to see Camille causing trouble. Camille was walking up to trees and yanking them out of the ground and throwing them! Camille laughed insanely. Lilly morphed into her Fury Yellow Ranger outfit and charged forward.  
"Stop it right there Camille!" She shouted.  
"Oh good. One of you showed up now I have someone to try my new powers against." Said Camille.  
Lilly charged forward forward with a punch. Camille caught the punch with ease. She punched Lilly sending her flying a couple of yards. Lilly jumped up and charged forward with a kick. Camille caught the kick, lifted Lilly up and slammed her into the ground. Camille laughed insanely.  
"Your no match for me!" She said as a glowing ball of energy appeared in her hands.  
She threw the ball at Lilly. The ball hit Lilly and she started shrinking. She was now six inches tall. She looked up at Camille.  
"What did you do to me?!" She shouted.  
"Oh I just made you bite size." Said Camille wickedly.  
Camille shot her tongue and wrapped it around Lilly. She then dragged Lilly into her mouth and swallowed!  
Gulp!  
Camille swallowed Lilly! Camille licked her lips in pleasure and patted her belly. Time to deal with the rest of the rangers. They would be no match for her.  
Inside Camille's stomach Lilly landed in the stomach juices with a splash. Lilly looked around and saw the levitating jewel and Flit the fly.  
"Oh boy company!" Said Flit. "Welcome to the belly!" He said.  
"I have to get out of here!" Thought Lilly.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Fury in the Belly

Belly Fury  
Chapter 2 Fury in the Belly  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lilly looked around the stomach and her eyes landed on the levitating jewel.  
"What's the deal with that?" She asked Flit.  
"Don't know. Camille swallowed it earlier. Don't get to close to it! It will it will shoot lightning at you!" Said Flit.  
Lilly jumped at the jewel and a burst of lighting knocked her down.  
"It's well defended. This must be behind the source of Camille's power. I got to get rid of it some how." She said.  
Outside the stomach Camille had just though of a great idea to destroy the rangers.  
"With the yellow one gone they can't form their Megazord. I'll put on my armor and make my self grow." She thought.  
She put on her armor. But instead of being green it was bright red. The jewel had made her stronger. She then grew to giant size and started terrorizing the city. The rangers and their zords came charging in. Casey and Theo came charging in with their Tiger and Jaguar animal spirits. They leaped into the air and Camille sent them flying with a couple of swift punches. RJ with his Wolf animal spirt leaped onto Camille's back. She reached behind her and grabbed him and threw him. Dominic came charged forward with his Rhino animal spirt. Camille put up her hands and stopped the charging Rhino. She then picked it up by the horn twirled it and threw it.  
"I'm unstoppable!" Laughed Camille in victory.  
Inside of Camille's stomach Lilly was trying to figure away out. The stomach was making a bunch of gross noise. It reminded Lilly of that burping contest RJ was watching. Wait that's it she knew what she had to do. She had to make Camille burp! But how? Then she came up with an idea. She told Flit to fly higher so he wouldn't be in the way.  
"Speed of a Cheetah!" She shouted as she started running with super human speed.  
She started running circles sloshing the stomach juices around.  
Outside the stomach Camille felt a queasy feeling inside her.  
"What going on in there?" She thought.  
Inside the stomach Lilly jumped into the air above the levitating jewel and pulled out her Jungle Mace. She hit the jewel with her mace cracking it and sending it flying into the stomach juices. It started sparking like crazy causing the juices to bubble. Outside Camille felt sick and in pain. She fell to her knees grasping her stomach. She shrank down to her normal size. Her armor turned green and came off. She was back in her regular form. She was in deep pain. She cupped both hands over her mouth.  
"Stay down!" She ordered before letting out a massive burp.  
Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp! She burped.  
Lilly make to normal size, Flit, and the jewel shot out of her mouth. Camille saw the jewel and tried to grab it, but Lilly smashed it to pieces with her mace.  
"Nnnnnooooo!" Screamed Camille.  
"That will teach you to be careful what you eat!" Said Lilly.  
"Good one!" Said Flit.  
Camille just glared at Lilly. Flit flew over to her. Then they teleported away.  
Lilly unmorphed and went to go join the rest of her team and tell them about her crazy adventure.

The End.


End file.
